After 'Jessie's Song'
by Leah1968
Summary: My own idea of what might have happened after the credits rolled, after watching this, one of my favourite episodes, one too many times. This is a complete short piece that I got the idea for while writing one of my longer Gang Today pieces.


-1_I do not own Saved By The Bell. Neither do I own any of the original characters or storylines referred too. They all belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with those companies. This is just a story by a fan of the show for other fans of the show_

After 'Jessie's Song'

'Jessie, I got to get going, Mum and Dad will be nagging me.'

'It's okay Zack, thanks for everything.'

'That's okay, what are friends for?'

There was only Zack and Slater left in Jessie's bedroom now, all her other friends had departed a few minutes earlier.

'It's okay Preppy, I'll stay here with Jessie a bit longer.'

'Thanks Slater'.

Jessie was grateful he was going to stay, she still felt scared and didn't want to be alone just yet.

'See you tomorrow Jessie.' Zack left through her bedroom window the way he always did.

'Does he ever use the door like normal people?'

'Very rarely, its been that way as long as I can remember.'

Jessie now looked close to tears again.

'Jessie, its going to be okay, your strong, your get through this, just like Zack said.'

'Right now Slater, I don't feel very strong.'

All Slater wanted to do was cuddle her and assure her it was all going to be okay, but this was Jessie. What if she slapped him and told him to get lost? They were always winding each other up the wrong way. It was obviously true what they said about love/hate relationships.

In the end he decided to try anyway, he sat back down next to her on her bed and put his arm round her, pulling her towards him, stroking her shoulder. He wished he could make it all better for her.

'I should have listened to you.'

'Jessie, don't beat yourself up about it. You can't help it. Your going to get help and your going to get better. Everyone's here for you, including me, I'll always be here for you, forever.'

'Thanks Slater, please don't go home yet.'

'I'll stay as long as you want me to.'

'But your Dad is home isn't he? Won't you get in trouble?'

' I don't care, as long as your okay.'

He was going nowhere, he loved this girl. One day, he was going to marry her, he was sure. He couldn't ever imagine anyone comparing to her , now or ever. He may only be sixteen and not have a clue what he wanted to do with his life, but he did know, that one day this was the girl he wanted to marry and have a family with. For now though, he just had to make sure she was alright and felt better.

'Jessie, your brilliant at almost every other subject in school, why did you let geometry get you down so much?'

'Because it made me feel so stupid Slater. I know its silly, that's just me. Zack always tells me I'm neurotic.'

They had talked for a couple of hours and then she had eventually fallen asleep while he was still cuddling her. It wasn't until he had laid her back under her covers and kissed her on the cheek that he saw the time. It was gone half past midnight, it would be gone one the time he drove across town home. He was going to be in big trouble, but right now he really didn't care.

When Slater pulled in to his own driveway, he saw his Dad come to open the door immediately.

'And what time do you call this AC? Your supposed to be home by midnight. Its now quarter past one.'

'Dad, I'm sorry, I was looking after someone okay.'

'Who?'

'Jessie, the girl I'm going to marry one day.'

'Don't be ridiculous AC. Your way too young to know that. I doubt you have even met your future wife yet, you probably won't for a long time.'

'Dad, I love her.'

'You just think you do. Anyway, that's all beside the point. Your grounded for two weeks AC. And don't ever think of pulling any stunts like this ever again.'

'Dad, I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave her. She wasn't feeling so good.'

'So , get her to a doctor. I'm not interested in excuses AC. How am I supposed to know if you are even telling me the truth?'

'I am Dad. Why don't you trust me.'

'You're a teenager and you already broke your curfew. Break it again and your get a lot more than two weeks grounding. Now I think its time we all went to bed don't you?'

The next day Jessie hadn't come in to school until lunchtime, as her Mum had taken her to their family doctor in the morning to get some counselling set up for her. Slater caught her at her locker as he was about to go for lunch himself.

'You okay?', he asked her.

'I'm feeling much better about things now, thanks Slater. I don't remember you leaving last night.'

'I stayed with you until you fell asleep. When I got home it was after one and my Dad grounded me for two weeks.'

'I'm sorry Slater.'

'Don't be, as long as you are okay. It does cause a bit of a problem though.'

'How come?'

'I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to a movie this weekend, but obviously I won't be able to do that now. How about we go in a couple of weeks when I'm free again?'

'Sure, I'd like that.'

'And in the meantime, would you like to come and have some lunch with me at The Max?'

'Sure.'

He took hold of her hand and led her back out of the school building again.

They passed Zack and Kelly on the way, who were pleased to see their friends together and that Jessie was smiling again.


End file.
